the pleasure of enigma
by alicexxshun
Summary: ahí ideas que vuelven loco al mas coherente, pero ahí sentimientos que vuelven coherente al mas loco, solo hubo que esperar a que el sol se ocultara para de las penumbras regresar pero ¿que es? "le deseo lo mejor a quien logre descifrarlo"
1. I

_Hola aquí de nuevo con este fic que estará en redado en el inicio pero le entenderán con el futuro bueno antes que nada ame gustaría de nuevo decirles a las personas que ya sabes que este fic va en su nombre las quiero tanto d verdad que sería de mi sin ustedes sin más que decir el cap_

_Cap 1 _

_MI CAPTOR_

"_**ojos dorados, dolor mortal, que en agonía de amor están"**_

Que irreal parece, ese distante y lejano recuerdo de una niñez feliz y tranquila…. Pero todo ese mundo perfecto fue interrumpido…, cuando le conocí, un joven de unos 16 años de edad cabello, negro lacio, y ojos dorados, tés morena y súbitamente suave…,jamás nadie pudo hacerme sentir como él lo hizo con solo mirarme y ya sentía que mi vida dependía de ello….

Con los ojos casi segados le seguí… cuando supe que era realmente él, ese ser predilecto para acabar con migo… era el ese perfecto ser?, un demonio…, del viento… los días pasaron y debo admitir que no recuerdo mucho es mas no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo y aduras penas mi nombre, _ALICE GEHABICH, _llevo aquí en este lugar obscuro, unas semanas, meses o quizás años no se decir puesto que ya no sé nada hace tiempo que _él_ no me ha dicho nada… todo paso tan rápido que apenas recuerdo que fue lo primero que él me dijo…

_**Flash back**_

_Hola- dijo el tan perfecto como siempre…- SHUN KAZAMI mi mejor amigo desde que tengo 16 años es decir hace como un mes…-_-U_

_Hola-respondí nerviosa…- sabia que el saldría corriendo en ese momento si mis cálculos de horario no me fallaban y no fue así no falle_

_- lo siento debo irme no me sigas- esto último era una ¿orden? O genial en ese momento habría deseado ser una persona desobediente para poder ignorar y que fuera sencillo evadir tema y tomar, un sendero contrario al que el había elegido pero no!, tenía que ser la niña perfecta que desea más que nada, lo prohibido… si lo prohibido era algo emocionante, casi con los ojos segados por el misterio le seguí lo que me condujo hasta un callejón lleno de viento y pude contemplar algo que parecía un ¿ángel? Si definitivamente era eso o eso creía!._

_Sentí como ese ser me garraba y como una ardiente braza recorría mi cuerpo y luego entre en una especie de celda donde, solo escuchaba, lo que el quería que escuchase, cada palabra que escucho es una orden y le obedezco…, solo deseando que algún día me expliquen el por qué no me ha dejado ver su rostro... _

_Pero ese día fue diferente sin mascara ni nada entro, pude ver de nuevo esos ojos dorados que siempre me hacían suspirar…, el era perfecto…_

_-bien as demostrado ser digna de confianza-sonrió esa sonrisa torcida que amo de el- a partir de ahora me llamara amo kazami entendido…-dijo con ese tono autoritario que le caracterizaba…_

_-s...Si-logre acatar la orden pero el pareció molesto en ese momento me percate de la indirecta de su mirada- si amo kazami_

_El sonrió…y a partir de ese momento me convertí en su marioneta…, una triste y enamorada marioneta, pero marioneta al fin y al cabo…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y así me convertí en su muñeca de trapo… he seguido sus ordenes pero ahora él ha decidido darme esto que uso para escribir un pequeño diario con la letra A en la portada

Pero jamás le di importancia jamás me importo hasta ahora…, eh comenzado en una obsesión por escribir sobre aquellas páginas blancas, la tinta negra que uso mancha con palabras de fala tristeza mis anécdotas… que mi _amo _me hace pasar anécdotas que según muchas personas considerarían tristes pero no es así para mi… lo que para muchas seria tortura estar encerrada sin amigos para mi es tranquilidad no fui muy amiguera que digamos… pero aun así le extraño a esos seres esos 2 seres que antes de mi captura me querían y compartían cada feliz y triste momento de mi placentera vida…

_Cuanto extraño a Klaus y al lync…_

En ese momento sentí como 2 brazos me rodeaban con fuerza y cogían el pequeño diario…pude notar su rostro muy molesto y medio algo de ¿miedo? O quizás ansiedad añoraba quizás mi subconsciente me traiciono por la retorcida de verle enfadado…

- A quien rayos extrañas- dijo notoriamente molesto con los ojos cerrados..

-a nadie, en especial-mentí

-a un tal Klaus y un tal Lync- dijo celoso-déjame dejarte algo en claro –dijo levantando mi mentón y acorralándome contra la esquina de una pared…, entendí por que la desesperación de verle enfadado era poder sentir sus labios siempre que se enojaba me besaba, no con dulzura si no con algo de dolor, a veces me cuestiono si de verdad estoy en mis 5 sentidos, o que masoquista soy! ,SENTI sus labios sobre los míos con esa sonrisa triunfal que conocía cuando yo caía en esas trampas suyas

_**FIX ME**_

_**BIEN HOLA DENUEVO Y QUE DICEN ME MERESCO ALGUN REVIEW?**_

_**MEJOR ME QUEDO CON LA COMEDIA Y ME OLVIDO DEL DRAMA?**_

_**POR QUE ALICE ESTAN MASOQUISTA?**_

_**QUE ES SHUN?**_

_**QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE PASO?**_

_**COMO SE CONOSIERON SHUNY ALCIE?**_

_**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**_

_**BESOS **_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**LAS QUIERE ALICEXXSHUN**_

_**BYE**_


	2. II

"las mañanas son cálidas y penumbrosas" pero…

"las noches son frías y poco acogedoras amenos que tengas una razón para esperarlas"

**Alice pov**

Me encontraba sentada en, un prado que hay cerca del lugar donde mi _amo kazami_ me tiene encerrada, estaba escribiendo como fue mi lapso en prisión, celda, o de secuestro, en total ese tiempo que estuve alejada de mi libertad…

_Flash back_

_Yo, Alice gehabich una chica de cabellos anaranjados y tés pálida estaba sentada, en una celda socia, sin entender cómo, ni cuándo había llegado ahí…_

_Solo y aduras penas recordaba mi nombre, ese nombre Alice gehabich, apenas y recuerdo lo que soy y a veces, me lo cuestiono soy ¿humana cierto? ¡Bueno eso creo! Eso pienso, ¿eso espero?... en esta celda lo único que avía es una pequeña ventana que comunica este absurdo universo con el resto del mundo, ¡algo que apenas mi mente podía comprender!_

_De repente la celda se abrió y llego una figura de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, llorosos entro_

_-no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti-dijo mientras intentaba a todas penas no perder su compostura- sabes que yo te pedí que no me siguieras y aun así porque lo ¿haces Alice?_

_El quería respuesta yo también pero creo que ambos preferimos ignorar contestarlas, a pesar de eso ataría al otro para que lo hiciese, decidimos desconocernos…_

_-que pasara ahora- pregunte con vos temblorosa_

_-lo que me temía serás juzgada pero…, me deben algunos favores quizás y logre algo-dijo saliendo de la celda o cárcel, no estoy muy consciente de la diferencia entre esas 2_

…

_Los demás días eran iguales, para mí lo único en que se diferenciaban es que, en unos llovía otros hacia sol, estaban nublados eh incluso algunos estaban con un arco iris adornándolos, para muchos los días son iguales pero a diferencia de mi ellos los diferencian por fechas…_

…_.._

_Hasta ese día que aun lo recuerdo muy bien…_

_-alice, sabes cuánto tiempo llevas aquí…-cuestiono entrando como si nada_

_-el que usted desea que yo lleve-dije esta vez sin percatarme de la rudeza de sus palabras_

_-dime un número exacto linda -dijo esta vez neutral mente_

_- 4 años, como mínimo-me queje casi lloriqueando…_

_-tan mal la has pasado?, sabes que apenas llevas aquí 6 meses?-dijo sorprendida mente tranquilo _

_-ah-casi grito del asombro y yo que creía que aun me quedaba algo de cordura!_

_-bien as demostrado ser digna de confianza-sonrió esa sonrisa torcida que amo de el- a partir de ahora me llamara amo kazami entendido…-dijo con ese tono autoritario que le caracterizaba…_

_-s...Si-logre acatar la orden pero el pareció molesto en ese momento me percate de la indirecta de su mirada- si amo kazami_

_El sonrió…y a partir de ese momento me convertí en su marioneta…, una triste y enamorada marioneta, pero marioneta al fin y al cabo…_

_Fin del flash_

Ese cruel y perfecto día se quedara en mi mente hasta el momento de mi muerte porque creo que no esta tan lejos como esperaba… escuche como la puerta era azotada contra el maco y cerré el diario a toda costa evitando que lo viera…eso no parresia importarle porque aun así, sin dirigirme una sola expresión, ni mucho menos palabra, agarro mi diario y le leyó pude ver como todas y cada una de sus facciones cambia conforme avanzaba la lectura…

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, al leer que se trataba de el…

-vamos regresemos, hoy es un día muy especial, para ti- comento sonriente y tendiéndome una mano

Aun no logro comprenderlo me trata de la manera más cruel posible y luego actuar como un tonto enamorado? El es todo un misterio!

-amo kazami, que en usted- era la pregunta que yo le repetía todos los días, pero dependiendo del momento, así mismo era mi castigo, ni yo misma se porque se lo repetía si sabía que bien car me saldría, se volteo contra mí, y me miro firmemente a los ojos, me beso rudamente para luego

-soy tu dueño- dijo empezando a enojarse-o acaso lo dudas

-yo no he dicho eso, me refiero a que es usted-dije segura

-sabes a los seres como yo, no nos gustan la preguntas- dijo – intenta de nuevo cambiándola

-quien es usted-dije seria

-demasiado, seria para mi gusto trata de nuevo- dijo sonriente

-qué clase de ser es usted?- dije

-soy tu peor pesadilla, soy un demonio, y soy lo que más deseas verdad-dijo posesivamente

-si-solte de golpe

-eso espero-dijo para que luego yo me desvaneciera…

_:_:_:_:_:_

Me desperté y…

_**777777777777777777777**_

_**Mala? Verdad? sip malísima jajajaja quieren la conti?, que tal el cap?... tiene futuro**_

_**A por cierto esa historia es la que antes se llamaba FIX ME… para que no hallan confusiones… es la misma trama solo que con otro nombre y otro sumary les gusta o dejo el anterior? A por cierto tengo otra pregunta**_

…_**reviews **_….


End file.
